Invo-evolución Stefarine
by amparopozi
Summary: Este aporte no es realmente un fic, puesto que está basado en la serie de la CW, en concreto sobre la historia de Stefan y Katherine, contado desde mi perspectiva personal.
1. Temporada 1

Nos presentan el primer capítulo con Stefan decidido a conocer a Elena, **quien es igualica a la difunta de su novia, Katherine**, fallecida en un incendio en 1864 y de la que tiene una foto que contempla a diario varias veces y está desgastada de tanto mirarla. Como descubrimos en el siguiente capítulo por boca de Damon, la depresión que esto le supuso fue bastante gorda (que se lo digan a los fundadores a los que se cargó y al resto de víctimas del rippismo). Más tarde, conocemos que aparte de haber estado con Stefan, Katherine **también estuvo con Damon**, más que nada por lo que dice de ella y es de suponer que las tiranteces entre los Salvatore vienen desde entonces. Propuesto a demostrar que no tiene humanidad, Damon desafía a su hermano diciendo que puede jalarse a Elena cuando quiera, pero Stefan le dice que no lo hará porque estaba enamorado de Katherine y todavía lo está, que por eso le ha odiado todo este tiempo. De esto entendí yo, que resquemorado porque la mujer esta le dejara por Stefan, Damon se ha revenido todo este tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible a su brother.

Durante una cena de lavado de imagen, Stefan se sincera (o eso pensábamos nosotros y la pobre Elena) hablando de la que fue su novia. Estas fueron sus palabras: _**"Ella era… la chica más hermosa que había conocido. Tenía la piel perfecta de oliva. Y tenía esa risa. Era ridícula. Quiero decir, su risa te hacía reír. Y era divertida. Sabía cómo pasarlo bien. Pero Katherine era también muy impaciente y egoísta, e impulsiva. Entra Damon. Él dice que estuvo primero con ella. No lo sé. Sé que hice cosas de las que… no estoy orgulloso. Y mi mayor remordimiento… es no haber sido capaz de arreglarlo antes de que ella muriera. La echo de menos, pero… ya no estoy roto por su pérdida."**_ Interesting, ¿verdad? Es bastante diferente a la que dio Damon anteriormente, coincidiendo sólo en lo que respecta a su belleza y a que era egoísta. Pero como dije antes, creyéndonos que ella dejó a Damon por Stefan, encaja que cada uno haga la descripción a su modo.

Una vez que Elena junta todas las piedras del puzzle y se entera de lo que es Stefan, éste le empieza a contar la historia sobre Katherine algo más detallada (yo más bien diría que le cuenta otra distinta, porque no se parece en nada a la del día de antes). Comienza con cuando se conocieron, que no fue hace poco tiempo sino hace 145 años. Y en los flashbacks del 1×06 observamos algunas particularidades.

**"Previously, on **_**El pavo, la zorra y el osito":**_

Un día, de estos que a Damon le dieron permiso en la Confederación, estaba enseñando a Stefan un nuevo juego (nuestro rugby), y Katherine se acerca a ellos queriendo jugar también. Le quita la pelota a Stefan y sale corriendo. Damon anima a su hermano a que vaya tras ella porque ha sido descarao cómo le ha tirado la caña, ante lo cual Stefan se lo piensa unos segundos, que sirven para que Damon le haga un adelantamiento por toda la escuadra: _"Si no vas tú, iré yo"_. De esta manera, **nos va cuadrando que seguramente fuera Damon quien estuviera primero con Katherine** (en el 2×04, estará la prueba que lo corrobore prácticamente).

Como ya sabemos, Damon abandonó el ejército por voluntad propia para regresar a su casa (mira que me extraña que en tiempos de guerra le dejaran largarse tan fácilmente, pero venga, va…). A su padre le dijo que no compartía los ideales de la Confederación, y no digo que sea mentira, pero lo más probable es que durante su ausencia, se comiera el tarro pensando en que Stefan estaba solito con Katherine todo el tiempo y eso le llevaría a estar en fuera de juego en la conquista. No obstante, lo que es de reseñar, al menos para mí, es que durante el periodo en que Damon estuvo fuera, Katherine no le hizo nada a Stefan para chascárselo, y mira que me extraña con lo perra que era. Las sospechas de Damon se volvieron más fuertes cuando para ser su acompañante en el Baile de los Fundadores, Katherine pregunta a ambos que quién la llevará. Los dos se ofrecen enseguida pero e**l elegido es el pequeño, lo cual deja al mayor con una cara arranciada todo el baile.**

Stefan cuenta a Elena que esa noche fue la primera que pasó con la chica y al día siguiente, tras despertarse con un sendo chorretón de sangre en el cuello y recordar la cara que tenía ella justo antes de morderle, **es el momento en que descubre que Katherine es una vampire**. ¿Su reacción? Se caga la pata abajo y quiere darse el piro a la de ya. Sin embargo, la Petrova lo impide mediante el compelling, **obligándole a callarse y a seguir tal y como estaban.** Es decir, ahora tendría a su disposición a los dos, y en un futuro les convertiría puesto que dice que **se la van a pasar genial de la muerte los 3 juntitos y revueltos eternamente** ("No tienes idea del futuro que he planeado para nosotros, Stefan. Tú, yo, y Damon. Sin reglas"). Vaya, ¿esta tía no era la que quería un osito en su vida? Porque desde que aparece en la temporada siguiente no para de dar la brasa con el ceño. Por eso dije que apañados vamos con estos dos, tal para cual, donde dijeron "digo", dicen "diego". Según iba,** Stefan cree que tanto él como Damon estaban manipulados para seguir con ella**, quitándoles así su libertad para elegir voluntariamente. Un primor de mujer que era. Y digo yo a todo esto, que si la cruda realidad era que Katherine fue una arpía que hacía y deshacía según le daba la real gana, **¿qué pasa con el **_**"La echo de menos, pero… ya no estoy roto por su pérdida"**_**?** ¿Me lo como con papas o lo guiso en un pisto? Porque no tiene sentido que se inventase una cosa u otra si al fin y al cabo estaba muerta. Debe de ser verdad eso que dicen, que cuando morimos, todos somos buenos, porque no me lo explico sino. Así que he aquí una de las múltiples incongruencias y para colmo es de un capi a otro. En el anterior, **hablaba bien y hasta la echaba de menos, pero en este se ha enfadado y no respira, por lo que decide ponerla a parir.** Y así sucesivamente.

Elena, con toda la información nueva que ha recibido de golpe, está un tanto alucinada como para percatarse de este cambio de parecer tan repentino, pero tampoco es que lo recuerde más adelante… una pena, porque según lo que Stefan dice, una vez que estás en transición, empiezas a recordar los compellings que te han hecho, y si te das cuenta de que te han enredado de esa manera como si fueras un títere,** la mala leche que te corre por las venas hacia la persona que te ha manejado es bastante importante.** No sé, llamadme loca, pero yo descubro que esa mala pécora me ha obligado en contra de mi voluntad a estar en un ménage-a-trois y la pongo de verde para arriba el resto de mi eternidad, n**ada de cargar fotitos durante casi siglo y medio ni echarla de menos.** Por lo tanto, o bien nos falta información para poder encontrar una coherencia decente o Stefan tiene un concepto un tanto dispar de las cosas. Mi opinión es ambas, aunque posiblemente la segunda tenga más peso.

Como ya tocó despotricamiento, ahora volvemos a cambiar. En el capítulo 1×08, conocemos a Lexi, la mejor amiga de Stefan (la única en realidad, y porque estuvo detrás de él, sino quien aguantaría a semejante bodriazo de tío, ya, sí, Elena, pero sabemos que también es un poco cortita por soportarle durante dos temporadas). Tras encontrarse con la dopelganger, quiere explicaciones puesto que es algo así como para pensar que Stefan está bien mal de la azotea. Él le cuenta que **Elena es totalmente diferente a Katherine a pesar de ser físicamente calcadas**, y al menos eso sirve para tranquilizarla, porque el referente que tiene de la Petrova es de _"pequeña zorra"_ y que le habría pateado el culo. Stefan dice que **no hable así de ella porque no la llegó a conocer**. Vamos, como si hubiera hecho falta… pero habría molado un enfrentamiento entre las dos jalándose de los pelos, y mientras Stefan comiendo palomitas. Una pena que Damon cometiera una de sus grandes cagadas matándola, cosa que no le he perdonado al igual que lo del tito Mason (seguro que si siguiera en la serie, no habría hecho el vídeo ese con la Gaga y las mujeres seríamos más felices), pero de haber continuado, esta chica hubiese sido un personaje con mucho juego y de paso sacaba alguna que otra sonrisilla al ceño fruncido, que de no ser porque es inmortal, habría muerto de pena a los 40 ó 50 años. Pero así es el mundo de injusto, Lexi muerta y la bruja y el emo vivos y dando por saco, qué vida esta más mala.

En **"History repeating"**, descubrimos más información acerca del trío calavera, gracias a que en la actualidad los motivos de la vuelta de Damon son revelados. Stefan se lo saca a raíz de que Elena le cuenta que Damon anda acosando a Bonnie (las ganas que tiene la Graham. y las bamons). Era por el colgante ese horrendo. Tras una partida al rugby, en la que intenta recuperar el vínculo fraternal que tenían en 1864 para **poder hacerle ver a Damon que Katherine les tenía manipulados**, que **el amor que sentían no era real** y todo eso, Stefan le dice que ha tardado años en darse cuenta pero que finalmente ha comprendido el asunto al recordar durante la transformación los compellings recibidos. Asume que a su hermano debió pasarle lo mismo, pero por lo que se ve, sigue obcecado con ella. Hago otro receso: **¿Por qué en el 1×03, antes de que Damon se cargue al entrenador, Stefan le habla como si no existieran los hipnotizamientos y movidas varias, alegando que no tocaría un pelo a Elena por estar enamorado de Katherine?** **¿Acaso en estos capítulos ha recordado algo más que no hizo en su día para concluir lo que ahora dice a su hermano mayor?** Diría que no, sino más bien que el colega cambia de versión según lo que pretenda conseguir, y en este caso era acercarse a su hermano para que largara información sobre lo del pedrusco amarillento ese. Total, que el superplan de Damon es t**raer a Katherine de vuelta**, puesto que no está muerta realmente, sino encerrada en una tumba junto a los otros 26 que trincaron, debido al spell que hizo Emily tras la petición de él para mantenerla a salvo. Durante todos estos años, a Stefan no le ha dicho ni pío, creyendo este lo del fallecimiento en el incendio de la iglesia donde los fundadores les encerraron tras la redada. Llegado el momento, 145 años después, al pasar un cometa por Mystic Falls, mediante ese mismo spell conseguiría que se abriera la cueva esa y ¡tachán!… the winner is… Damon, se quedaba con ella, mientras que Stefan seguramente tampoco daría mucho por saco al estar ya con Elena (aunque técnicamente en ese capi no estaban juntos, pero nos entendemos).

Como recordamos, eso se fue al garete porque mediante Bonnie, Emily destruye el collar para que no vuelva a ocurrir una masacre en el pueblo al estar un poco bastante cabreados los vampiros de la cueva, empezasen a saldar cuentas con los descendientes de las familias fundadoras. Hecho una mierda al ver que le será imposible recuperar a Katherine, Damon afirma que a él no le obligó a nada, todo fue real y que por su propia voluntad, cuenta y riesgo estaba metido en el lío. Vaya, I didn't see that coming. Por lo tanto, cada hermano pensaba que al otro le había sucedido lo mismo que a él, es decir, Stefan creía que Damon fue obligado y a su vez, Damon pensaba que Stefan se metió porque sí a changar la marrana y por eso se la tiene jurada. Pues no, el tinglado que tenía montado la perra era tan chungo que seguro que ni ella misma se aclaraba.

Llegamos a un momento importante, el **descubrimiento de Elena de la foto entre todas las fotos.** Era evidente que tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir, y qué mejor momento que el **colofón a la primera velada romántica Elefan** (aunque al menos en esta ocasión Stefan pilló, porque los diarios de Jonathan Gilbert le echaron por tierra todas sus posibilidades en la casa del lago y no le quedó más remedio que ponerse a cortar leños para hacer algo de ejercicio físico). A lo que iba,** Elena encuentra la foto dentro del diario de Stefan**, cosa que no le supone demasiado esfuerzo porque un poco más y tiene luces de neón indicándola en la mesa donde estaba que lo abriera. Se queda un pelín patidifusa de la impresión, y tras recordar lo que él acaba de decirle sobre los objetos que tenía en su habitación, que los guardaba por considerarlos importantes pues… para mear y no echar gota. Se las pira corriendo y Stefan se queda con el vaso de agua que traía en la mano, que si tenía alguna plantita por allí, podría aprovechar para regarla y no se desperdiciaba nada.

Cómo consigue salir airoso de tal tremendo marrón lo vemos al final del 1×11, donde más cabreada que una mona **Elena reprocha a Stefan que le haya utilizado para sustituir a Katherine**, pero entonces a él se le ocurre sacar a relucir que la vez que se toparon al salir del baño en el instituto no fue la primera, al menos para él. Fue en el accidente donde murieron los padres de ella. Por casualidad Stefan andaba por allí y al oír el porrazo fue a ver qué pasaba (eso de que fue fortuito, el que estuviese en el pueblo… llega el 2×04 y no lo es tanto, pero bueno, no era plan de intentar excusarse echándose más mierda encima). **Asombrado por ver a alguien idéntico a la Petrova, la acosó 24/7 durante meses sin que ella lo supiera e investigó la vida, obra y milagros de los Gilbert para finalmente enterarse de que Elena no era hija del matrimonio fallecido, sino adoptada.** Lógicamente, el tremendo shock que supone conocer algo así de tu vida es tal que l**o de la foto pasa a ser como una chiquillada de guardería.** Y en eso se quedó, porque bastante tenía la muchacha con pedirle explicaciones a Jenna como para seguir metiendo caña a Stefan por una foto mugrienta.

Damon vuelve a retomar el plan de sacar a Katherine de la tumba, contando esta vez con la colaboración de los otros dos, que más que nada lo hacen para a ver si le pierden de vista y se larga. Damon anda un poco desconfiado con eso del ofrecimiento de su hermano a ayudarle, y no le faltaba razón cuando conocemos que en realidad Stefan no piensa hacerlo por las consecuencias que dijo Emily que tendría liberar a todos. Así que cada uno va tramando su estrategia por su cuenta y al quedar en evidencia las intenciones de Stefan, Damon afirma que aunque es cierto que no se fiaba mucho, es porque en el pasado se encargó de demostrarle que no era digno de su confianza. Y volvemos con algo sobre Katherine. Según parece, **era marujeo de primera categoría en el pueblo que estaba enrollada con ambos hermanos**, y Pearl le advierte de que el tema se le está yendo de las manos. Además, la gente estaba ya rulando la verbena de estraperlo, pero nada, Katherine dijo de quedarse por el momento.

En el presente, Stefan acaba confesando a Elena que papá Salvatore era uno de los cabecillas para erradicar a los vampiros y quería a sus hijos en primera línea de caza. Él habló con Damon para que entre los dos intentasen hacer entrar en razón a Giusseppe, sin embargo, Damon no creía que sirviera de nada puesto que era más terco que una mula y no entraría en vereda. **Le hizo prometer a su hermano que no diría nada para no levantar sospechas.** No obstante, Stefan decidió probar suerte y fue a hablar con su padre, que como era su prefe seguro que le escuchaba. Le dijo que quizás podía estar equivocado y que lo mismo los vampiros no son malos como pensaba. Muy mosqueado, el padre le preguntó que si conocía a alguno para afirmar algo así y él lo negó. Con eso, empezaron las dudas y Guiseppe puso verbena a Stefan para sacar a la luz a quien se le estuviera beneficiando (bueno, al final era en más de un sentido, pero posiblemente eso lo sabría el padre de sobra). Katherine estaba con él cuando al ir a pegarle un jaletazo, comenzó a toser por culpa del veneno y acto seguido el papa entró en la habitación derecho a por ella. Los dos hermanos intentaron impedirlo sin éxito y **Damon le echó en cara a Stefan que no cumplió su promesa de echar cremallera**. Corren a salvar a Katherine, pero son sorprendidos por Giuseppe, quien acaba disparándoles a quemarropa y allí se quedan tirados como colillas en mitad del bosque.

Mediante esta revelación, se me ocurrió una posible explicación a todo el tema de la foto. Y es que debido a la metedura de gamba con su padre, **Stefan se sentía culpable de que se llevaran a Katherine y acabasen matándola** (recordemos que en el 1×05 dijo que lamentaba algunas cosas que había hecho). No deja de ser extraño el hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que ella hizo, quisiese tener un recuerdo, pero supongo que por muy chungo que fuese lo que conllevó la manipulación de Katherine, al fin y al cabo, la acción de Stefan terminó con su vida definitivamente, pesando eso más en la balanza. Y ya sabemos lo sufrido que es Stefan… se culpa hasta de los gatos que se caen de los árboles.

Entonces, en el 1×14, se finiquita lo de la tumba. Tras la cagada de intentar jugársela a Damon, ahora le van a ayudar de verdad para poder abrirla. Bonnie y su abuela serán las encargadas de ponerse con los cantos gregorianos del grimorio. Consiguen desbloquear la puerta y Damon entra corriendo que se las pela a buscar a Katherine. Pasa un rato, y resulta que Sheila no ha quitado el spell de Emily, sino sólo abrió la entrada, dejando a Damon encerrado. Stefan la convence para que dé un tiempo de margen a su hermano y de paso se mete a por él para que se dé brillo, que lleva un buen rato dentro y no da señales de vida. Le encuentra, y está despotricando porque Katherine no anda por ningún lado. Ale, ahora vas y lo cascas, y si te pica, te arrascas.

Una vez fuera, hecho puré está Damon con tal tremendo papelón y Stefan ahí plantado como un pasmarote sin hacer nada. No sé, pero siendo su hermano y también el haber sido víctima de Katherine, es para que se hubiera estirado un poco, digo yo. Porque tal y como lo plantan, **le resquemora más que Elena le dé un abrazo a Damon que el descubrir que la culpa que ha cargado durante todo este tiempo en cuanto a la muerte de Katherine ha sido totalmente en vano**. Y no lo mejoran después tampoco, porque el único comentario que hace es que es normal que Damon esté resentido por el chasco que se ha llevado. Ya lo dijo Papuchi: _"Raro, raro, raro"_. Y por su puesto, **sigue con su querida foto**, que después de tanto tiempo, le ha cogido cariño y deshacerse de ella aunque sepa que Katherine ha pasado de su culo como de comer mierda y dejado a Damon con una depresión de caballo… pues tampoco es plan.

Continuamos con más consecuencias por lo de 1864, y los que estaban encerrados en la tumba quieren vengarse y a por los Salvatore que van. Secuestran a Stefan mientras andaba de excursión visitando a sus amigos Chip y Chop. El cabecilla de la banda, Frederick, le dice que por culpa del encaprichamiento que Katherine tuvo con ellos, y todos acabaron pagando el pato y ahora se las van a cobrar, lo que se viene conociendo como "encima de cornudo, apaleao". Pero sabemos que el Team Damaric apareció a patear unos cuantos culos rancios y finalmente salvan a Stefan.

Debido a la crisis que sufre por su adicción, Stefan es metido en el sótano a pasar los días a palo seco para que se baje el empacho que tiene. Mediante flashbacks terminamos de ver cómo fue el proceso de transformación de los hermanos, que son recogidos por Emily en una granja. Ella explica qué es lo que les está ocurriendo y que hace semanas Katherine la mandó hacer los anillos mágicos estos que llevan, al igual que se estaban alimentando de ella (Stefan mediante compelling y Damon voluntariamente). Creyendo que la Petrova está más tiesa que una mojama, **Damon no quiere completar la transformación puesto que la única razón por la que lo hizo fue para estar con ella**. Aquí meten otro gazapo, porque Damon dijo que fue a pedir a Emily que hiciera algo para salvarla en cuanto vio que se la llevaban en el carro y resulta que cuando se despertó fue a la iglesia y vio que la incendiaron, así que no tendría sentido que fuese a pedir ayuda a la bruja para ningún spell. Deberían estar al loro de estas cosas con la de frikis que hay observando hasta el más mínimo detalle, que luego nos topamos con unas incoherencias…

Stefan vuelve a su casa para despedirse de su padre y al hombre le da un perrenque nada más verle. Acaba confesando que fue quien les mató y Stefan le dice que no completará el proceso, dejándose morir. Pero en una de estas que Giusseppe va a cargarse a su hijo, y éste le manda despedido contra la pared, resultando herido y como consecuencia, echando sangre a borbotones. Stefan quiere ayudarle, pero al estar en transición, siente las ansias de alimentarse y es lo que hace, jalarse a su propio padre.

Regresa a donde está Damon, y le cuenta lo que pasó con el padre, que no controló la fuerza y que se alimentó. Afirma que ahora puede oír los sonidos a muchísimos metros de distancia, tiene mucha más fuerza, ve a través de la oscuridad y se siente más poderoso. Vamos, parece Superman. También dice que pueden apagar las emociones y no sentir dolor ni nada malo. Pero ni aún así le convence para que se transforme, así que en vista de que moriría pronto, Stefan no quiere quedarse solo y t**ermina achuchándole a una chica ya con el cuello ensangrentado y claro, por mucho que Damon se negara, su nueva naturaleza le gana la partida.** Más tarde, es cuando** le hace el juramento de una eternidad de miseria.**

Por esto, el empujarle a transformarse, S**tefan cree que es el verdadero motivo por el que Damon le odia y le ha estado haciendo la vida imposible cuando ha tenido oportunidad**. Sin embargo, Damon le dice que no le odia por eso, sino porque **Katherine le convirtió a él también, puesto que se suponía que solamente transformaría a Damon**, así que el tema del spell de Emily se lo calló. Me pareció un poco así que habiendo cometido otros errores gordos, le culpara de eso, en lo que Stefan no tiene nada que ver. De entrada, al descubrir la verdad sobre ella, no quiso saber nada y fue por el compelling por lo que continuó enredado. Pero de todas formas, aun si hubiera aceptado su condición y pedido que le convirtiera, como hizo Damon, la transformación es cosa totalmente de la perra esta, porque si no quería hacerlo, perfectamente podía haberle hipnotizado para que no se lo dijese más y a tirar. A nosotros no nos pilla de sorpresa, porque vimos qué idea de juntitos y revueltos tenía la mujer en cuanto a su futuro, pero obviamente, Damon se pilló un rebote de tres pares de narices y como no andaba por allí Katherine para cagarse en ella, se desquitó con su hermano.

En la finale de la temporada, se celebra el Día de los Fundadores y unos cuantos estudiantes hacen un desfile vestidos de época. Stefan y Elena van en la carroza, mientras que Damon se encuentra entre el público. Se avecinan problemas puesto que los vampiros que quedan de la tumba atacarán a las familias fundadoras tras el discurso de inauguración para vengarse. John Gilbert pretende usar el artefacto que creó su antepasado para hacerles daño, y de propina se lleva a Damon y Stefan por delante. Así les consiguen capturar para chamuscarles en el almacén abandonado de Grayson Gilbert. Recordamos que Isobel le contó a Damon que Katherine era quien quería el reloj y aunque técnicamente quienes lo usaron fueron ella y John por el bien de su hija, de cara a su aparición estelar en Mystic Falls, a Katherine no le interesaba tener a ninguno de los damnificados de 1864 pululando por los alrededores, pudiendo liársela parda. Lo más probable es que le hablase del objeto a Isabel y esta a John, siendo los ejecutores de la estrategia del device este. Total, que cuando la doña se presenta en el porche de casa de Elena, ya no hay nada que pueda suponer un escollo en sus próximas fechorías. Y por si esto fuera poco, encima **engaña a Damon y se pega el lotazo padre con él.** Perra, la madre que la… esto sí que no se lo pienso perdonar jamás.

Como momento revelador de su identidad, tenemos el cuchillazo a la mano de John y posterior apuñalamiento. La cuestión es: Si ha estado de picos pardos durante 145 años, **¿por qué ha vuelto Katherine precisamente ahora? Para changar la marrana, eso seguro. Y lo que nos ocupa, ¿qué pasará con Stefan? ¿Qué trolas se inventará esta temporada?**


	2. Temporada 2: 2x01 - 2x03

Con el **retorno de la perra**, el pueblo está patas arriba. En el hospital, está Caroline por el accidente que tiene en el coche junto a Matt y Tyler. Luego, la ambulancia se lleva a John y su estómago de spaghetti a la boloñesa y Stefan se ha convertido en babysitter porque **el emo es inútil hasta para suicidarse** (no te preocupes, que si lo que quieres es morir, Damon te hace el favor en un rato).

Quien primero se percata de la presencia de Katherine es Damon, que salvo rara excepción es el que suele coscarse de todo enseguida. Y es que en un hueco que tiene con Elena para hablar a solas de lo del porche, ella parece no estar entendiendo a qué se está refiriendo, parecía una conversación de besugos. Jenna llega con cara de pocos amigos puesto que en esos momentos, Damon no era una de sus personas favoritas con todo lo de enredar a su sobrina (como si ella solita no lo hiciese ya). Hablan entre ellas y también es otra conversación de besugos, porque Jenna asegura que le dijo a Elena que se iba a los bomberos a dar parte de lo ocurrido y Elena asegura que no la dijo nada de nada. Total, que Damon suma 2+2 y el resultado es: _"Maldita la bitch esta, que me la ha colado por toda la escuadra"_.

De nuevo en casa Gilbert, Katherine llega del hospital con cara de pasa, y le dice a Stefan que Carol está con un pie en el más acá (omitiendo el detallito de que ella misma cortó una de las vías a las que la rubia estaba conectada). Stefan intenta consolarla con un abrazo (porque no sabe hacer otra cosa), y lo más seguro es que por la forma en que ella le agarra, él **se da cuenta de que esa no es Elena**, vamos que debió de meterle mano a base de bien y claro, Stefan pensó que esa no era su Petrova, que se la habían cambiado. El de los cambios es más bien él, diría yo, pero venga va. Pelea con Katherine, quien se alegra de **haber engañado al menos a unos de los dos**. Un pequeño apunte: a lo largo de la temporada, en varias ocasiones la pedorra esta se hará pasar por Elena y se terminan girando las tornas, siendo una vez Damon el que la pilla a la primera de cambio y Stefan quien se caga la pata abajo pensando que ha pasado la noche con ella y a ver qué pufo se inventaba para exculparse con su novia.

Retornamos al salón. Katherine oye que la puerta está por abrirse y se va a la velocidad del rayo, no sin antes hacerle una llave a Stefan para dejarle KO. Eran Damon y Elena, que venían del hospital. Posiblemente, él la diría que tenían que regresar porque se estaba oliendo algo y al toparse con Stefan en el suelo, Damon sabe que **la bitch is back**. Elena sube al cuarto de Jeremy mientras que los Salvatore hablan en la cocina sobre lo sucedido y Stefan le pregunta que si sabe algo de lo de engañar a uno de los dos. Entonces Damon cuenta que ya se había hecho pasar por Elena cuando estuvo antes, omitiendo el resto. Elena baja y acuerdan que deben averiguar qué trama Katherine sin provocarla en el proceso, para lo que Stefan mira a su hermano con la expresión _"a ver qué haces, que te veo"_. Le pica la curiosidad sobre lo que pasó cuando Katherine la suplantó (quizás por si lo vuelve a hacer y así estar al loro), y Damon termina confesando que se besaron. La una flipando un cacho y el otro **sacando el garzón celosítico**, pero con la perra revoloteando por ahí, no es momento de ponerse en plan machote. Finalmente, acuerdan visitar a John por si sabe algo, pero nada, porque dice que nunca había hablado directamente con Katherine, ya que esta no se fiaba de él.

Elena va a buscar a su tía y Jeremy para ir a presentar los respetos a casa del alcalde, pero se le adelantó su doble chunga, pudiendo pasar por invitación de Tyler. Y seguimos con gañanadas. Hace creer a Bonnie que es Elena, pero por sus poderes la bruja detecta que de humana tiene lo que ella de simpática, así que la chuta una de las migrañas y surte efecto, o eso cree, porque Katherine la está tomando el pelo. Esa fue buena, tengo que reconocerlo. Intenta atacarla pero aparece Stefan y ya se acabó la diversión. Éste le invita a largarse puesto que en breves, su novia llegará y sería un poco chocante que la gente pensara que ya es un éxito la clonación humana. Sin embargo, Katherine tiene ganas de marcha y le mete la puya de que Damon fue mucho más amable al recibirla, aunque claro, pensó que era Elena… Curioso también que no soltara lo que sucedió para meter cizaña, y eso que daría igual porque Stefan lo sabía pero vamos, de estas cosas extrañas que siendo una arpía te esperas que haga. Ella le pide dar una vuelta pero él quiere saber qué está haciendo en el pueblo y Katherine contesta que le echaba de menos, que si eso no es una razón aceptable. Hombre, es un poco tarde para eso, que 1864 no está a la vuelta de la esquina en la línea temporal. Así que sin más tonterías, Stefan le dice que a qué está jugando, y la Petrova entra en el trapo: _"¿Por que? ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"_. Él contesta que no conoce las reglas y de nuevo su mítica expresión de _"No rules"_, que a partir de esta temporada cambiará a _"Con mi culo y mi osito al fin del mundo"_. Se van al jardín a darse un rulo.

Sesión de historia, by la perra. Cuenta que los Lockwood incrementaron su patrimonio de manera brutal tras la redada de 1864 por apropiarse de los terrenos de los vampiros. Entonces, Stefan pregunta que porqué quería muertos a los que quedaban ya que convirtió a la mayoría y he aquí lo que comenté sobre la finale de que así evitaba que se vengasen de ella. Los años pasan y sigue igual de bitch.

Aprovecha para empezar a tirarle los tejos de nuevo: _"Eres más fuerte, más perverso, más sexy"_, (desde luego que es verdad eso que dicen de que el amor es ciego, pero los vecinos, no). Stefan la para los pies alegando que no es como Damon porque **no ha estado 145 obsesionado con ella**. Espera que me descogorcie un rato… ya está. Katherine dice que** teniendo en cuenta su gusto para elegir novia, se podría decir otra cosa**. Eso sí, le molesta que se haya enamorado de otra. Vaya, a la señora le molesta, fíjate tú por dónde. A continuación, uno de los discos rallados de Stefan: _"Yo nunca estuve enamorado de ti, Katherine. Me obligaste, nada de lo que sentía era real"_. Al menos es lo mismo que le dijo a Damon en el 1×09, vamos mejorando, porque podría ser algo totalmente diferente. No obstante, la Petrova afirma: _"Piensa lo que quieras Stefan, pero yo sé la verdad, y en el fondo, tu también"_. Me hace gracia que Katherine diga que en el fondo sabe la verdad. Se ve que no conoce bien la relación que tiene Stefan con la verdad. Son como esos familiares que se ven sólo en ocasiones especiales (lo que viene siendo aquí cuando le pillan con el carrito del helado y no tiene más leche que cantar), se saludan, intercambian unas frases y hasta otra. Conocerse en profundidad, no se conocen.

Llegados a este punto, tenemos dos opciones: creer que Katherine se lo saca de la manga para hacer honor a su reputación de lianta enredadora o, que le ha dado un vahído y, para variar está diciendo la verdad, poniendo así otra interrogación más en el pasado de Stefan, y su vida es más secreto de sumario que los minutos esos que se perdieron del caso Watergate. Yo cuando vi el capítulo de nuevas, opté por la primera, porque en los flashbacks, la perra era para echar de comer aparte, y en principio, hasta que no se demuestre lo contrario (que a día de hoy se ha hecho con creces), se suponía que Stefan no improvisaba sus palabras cada 2×3. Me caía bien y todo. Bueno peor, **fui elefan**. Caed de culo. En mi defensa, puedo alegar que nunca estuve muy convencida. Además, la tía esta se había pasado durante más de un siglo _"zorreando por el mundo"_ (así se llamaría su programa de televisión) mientras que Damon creía que estaba fosilizando en la tumba y Stefan esparcida en cenizas en el mismo sitio. ¿De qué iba a tragarme sus discursos? Y para rematar,** engañó a Damon vilmente mangándonos un señor escenón a las delenas**, porque a mí me la coló pero de qué manera. Lo siento, Damon es sagrao, y los temas sagrados **NO SE TOCAN**. Punto. Venga, volvamos con los incoherentes.

Stefan contrataca: _"¿La verdad? La verdad es, que sigues siendo la misma mentirosa, egoísta y manipuladora zorra que siempre has sido". _A todo esto, Katherine con el culo encogío y prieto. Esa tensión en la cara y la cacho vena en mitad de la frente (un día de estos tengo que preguntar a Nina cómo lo hizo o si es un truco de producción), dan prueba de que las verdades duelen, y más aún cuando eres una zumbada de la vida como aquí la amiga Petrova, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya con y sin compelling. Pues esta vez va a ser que no, y que no se ande con muchas chorradas: _"Así que sea lo que sea que te haya traído aquí, ¿por que no haces lo que tengas que hacer y te marchas? Porque si no lo haces, te perseguiré y te arrancaré el corazón"_. Bah Stefan, ya será para menos, hombre, que tú a lo más que llegas es a perseguir a las ardillas que te intentan dar esquinazo en su lucha de supervivencia… Y ella podría haberle soltado alguna fresca, sin embargo dice que ha vuelto por él. Llegas unos cuantos años tarde para eso, maja. Debes tener una agenda un poco apretada cuando no has podido justo hasta este momento que date tú por donde que Stefan ha rehecho su vida. Pero vamos, que le dice eso por estar hablando con él, que si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, a Damon le estaría con otra milonga 3/4 de lo mismo. O eso pensaba yo.

A pesar de la dureza de las palabras de Stefan, la Petrova no se da por vencida y **afirma que ha vuelto por él**. _"El problema, Katherine, es que te odio"_. Segundo single del cd del Salvatore, aunque en aquellos momentos tenía bastante sentido tras el historial del pasado y el regreso coronándose metiendo más cizaña.

Por la reacción de Katherine, entendemos que no encaja muy bien las negativas. Coge una de esas varas de hierro que eran como una especie de sujetavelas y se la clava a Stefan en el abdomen. _"Me odias, ¿eh? Eso suena como el principio de una historia de amor, Stefan, no el final de una"_. Se las pira dejándole caer al suelo. Desde luego, hay amores que matan. Bueno, esta no te mata, pero bien que te changa. De todas formas, recordemos esta frase puesto que **no es la única ocasión en que el odio sale a relucir en el capítulo**. Efectivamente, estoy refiriéndome al momento en que Damon se llena de gloria partiendo el cuello a Jeremy. Ya llegaremos a eso.

Más tarde, Elena encuentra a su novio y le ayuda a curarse. Después, aparece Damon y Stefan habla con él para que no permita que Katherine le maneje a su antojo, por mucho que tenga ganas de revolearle la cara por lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Me gustó esa actitud del pequeño Salvatore, anteponiendo que Damon no perdiera su humanidad en un momento de ida de olla y ambos pudiesen luchar contra la bitch, en lugar de centrarse en la mala baba que podía corroerle por el hecho de que su hermano se pasó de la raya e intentó mangarle la novia. Stefan podría haberse dejado llevar y no lo hizo. Pero vamos, hacía nada se puso en plan macho alfa por una chorrada que Damon dijo para ciscarle y se la devolvió poniendo en duda los motivos por los que cuadraba al emo por los desplantes que le daba a su hermana. El bipolarismo que sufre es peor que el de Jim Carrey en **"Yo, yo mismo e Irene"**. Eso es otro tema que nos podría dar para una tesis.

Katherine espera a Damon en su casa, supuestamente para despedirse, como si alguien fuera a creer que tras lo años que estuvo desaparecida en combate, le diera por venir y nada más ver que los Salvatoreo se han buscado una Petrova menos problemática, agarra el petate y con la música a otra parte. Claro que no, y así lo demuestra cuando hace que Damon pelee con ella, montando un terremoto de magnitud 9 en la escala Richter en medio del salón. En una de estas que ella está debajo, termina por zumbarlo:_ "Vamos, bésame o mátame. ¿Que va a ser, Damon? Los dos sabemos que sólo eres capaz de una cosa"_. Matarla habría estado bien, para qué negarlo, pero entonces sería bastante fiasco su personaje, que técnicamente pretendía ser el villano de la temporada. Además, teniendo como unas 4 veces la edad de Damon, un pelín difícil colar que pudiera con ella. Pues eso, empiezan al tajo y vino el tsunami. Los muebles que sufrieron las consecuencias no sé donde acabarían, quizás Damon tras lo que sucederá más adelante, los hizo astillas en vez de salir a jalarse peña, pero ya tenía el cupo de muertos por día cubierto con el emo. Me vuelvo a dispersar. En mitad del asunto, Damon decide dar al pause porque quiere preguntar algo. Comienza diciendo que **necesita saber la verdad**, que luego pueden volver a los fuegos artificiales y él se olvida de todo para hacer borrón y cuenta nueva en otro sitio, puesto que para ellos el tiempo no es un problema. Katherine sabe por donde va y le para:_ "Ya conozco la pregunta y su respuesta. La verdad es… que _**_NUNCA_**_ te he amado. _**_SIEMPRE_**_ ha sido Stefan"_. Yo me quedé con el culo torcío. Por lo de Damon no, eso estaba clarísimo desde el min 1, pero… ¿Stefan? ¿Seriously? No me pegaban para nada. En 1864, era un chico tímido, reservado, de pocas palabras. Que a la perra pudiera encantarle alguien de ese estilo era cuanto menos muy desconcertante. Personalmente, tenía la idea de que lo suyo era pillar por todas las bandas posibles y al destaparse su coartada, salió por patas y abandonados os quedáis que es participio. Pero ahora me la creía, sí, la escena es la típica en la que por increíble que parezca del personaje que lo dice, **sabes que no está mintiendo**. Además, estando ahí medio despelotaos, uno con la camisa totalmente abierta y los pelos de haber metido los dedos en un enchufe y la otra con la blusa reventada a la mitad enseñando el wonderbra… era cierto fijo. Añado que por algunos detalles en la historia, **si tenía que inclinar la balanza hacia alguno de los dos que pudiese gustar a Katherine, era hacia Stefan, es verdad**. Comenté en su momento que el hecho de obligarle y a Damon no… me mosqueó, al igual que el tiempo ese en que estuvo en la casa solo con Stefan mientras el hermano estaba el ejército y no pasó nada entre ellos. Cosas así, no sé, me chocaron. Y lógicamente, también estaba lo que había pasado en los jardines, cuando Stefan le llamó de todo menos bonita. La vena esa… ahí está la clave, señoras y señores. Es así, lo digo con conocimiento de causa porque más adelante, Damon le dirá cosas peores y se desorina en su cara la muy… bueno, eso.

Mundialmente comentadas fueron las repercusiones de este acto, al irse Damon con un pedo del 15 a casa de Elena, sinceramente no sé a qué. Puedo entender que el resquemoramiento de casi 150 años no te deje más feliz que una perdiz, que quieras encontrar un sentido a toda la mierda que se te está viniendo encima en las últimas 24h, pero **la solución no es cogerse una moña e ir a casa de tu cuñada a ver qué sacas**, porque no, tío. Lo que sacas, ya lo vimos, **al porrero rehabilitado con el cuello roto**. No eximo a Damon de la responsabilidad de su acción, que está posiblemente en el **nº1 de su ranking de cagadas, junto con la muerte de Lexi y del tito Mason**. Pero a pesar de estar tocado por la conversación que tuvo con Elena en casa de los Lockwood, si no hubiese sido por la asquerosa esta, que si no es porque a él le dio por preguntar, se lo habría tirado bien a gusto y luego pies para qué os quiero, pues lo dicho, Damon no habría llegado al punto que llegó. Mucho la dolerán las palabras de Stefan, cómo no, pero lo que hace ella… ¿Sabéis qué? Que la den.

Luego, Stefan llegó tras el aviso, y esperando a que Jeremy despertase, se lamenta de que todo lo que había conseguido avanzar Damon en cuanto a su humanidad, se había ido al garete: _"Ha matado todo lo bueno que había en él"_. Vamos Katherine, le estás camelando a pasos agigantados… Ah, y se me olvida lo que dije de la frase de antes. Elena, realmente dolida, dice: _"Le odio, Stefan"_. Ni qué decir tiene que se lo tenía merecido, pero ya sabemos a día de hoy, **la cosa no ha ido tan mal**. El capítulo termina con la visita de la Petrova a Caroline, quien antes de asfixiarla con la almohada, le da un mensaje para los Salvatore:_ "Ha empezado el juego"_. Sujetémonos, que viene Paco con las rebajas.

En los dos siguientes, prácticamente no hay mucha mención, y de hecho Katherine sólo sale al final del 2×03. Pero aún así, se pueden rescatar puntos interesantes. Stefan sabe que Damon está susceptible y va con pies de plomo para que no monte más pitotes. No obstante, tiene que saber cuál será el siguiente movimiento de la bitch y le pregunta, pero Damon cambia directamente de conversación y habla que investigará el secreto que ocultan los Lockwood. Stefan vuelve a insistir en Katherine, a lo que su hermano responde: _"Vino a profesarte su amor eterno así que voy a dejar que te encargues de ella porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como explotar."_ Ahí te lo guisas y te lo comes. Obviamente, **Stefan sigue sin creérselo** (y tanto que hasta el día de hoy piensa que es mentira, con la salvedad de que a veces le interesa hacer como que sí).

Con el problema de Caroline descontrolada, la situación está complicándose y Elena piensa que Katherine lo está haciendo por amargarla la existencia, aunque **Stefan cree que es por él**. Ya salió el mártir flagelado (¿alguna vez se esconde?), **todo le pasa a él y nada más que a él**. Pues no haberla dicho que no, tío. La realidad es que yo me quedo con la respuesta de Damon: _"Porque es una pequeña, manipuladora y asquerosa zorra"_. En capítulos posteriores descubriremos que todo forma parte del plan de la maldición, pero aparte de eso, lo más probable es que también fuera por esto que dice Damon, le encanta changar a la gente. En el final, cuando Stefan lleva a Elena a la noria conversan en cuanto a que a pesar de las cosas que están sucediendo, no pueden olvidarse de vivir lo más normal que se pueda. _"Lo que Katherine hizo a Caroline podría ser sólo el principio y hay cosas de la familia de Tyler que no entendemos todavía y siempre hay la palabra "D", pero __vine a este pueblo para empezar una vida contigo__. No podemos olvidar vivirla"_. ¿Viniste? De nuevo se te cruzaron las palabras puesto que la versión existente era que **cada X visitabas a Zach y estabas en tu casa, siendo en una de esas ocasiones donde conociste a Elena**. Si hubieras dicho que te quedaste en el pueblo, sí, eso sería coherente, pero que viniste… ¿estás seguro de que no existe una especie de Alzheimer para vosotros? Estoy teniendo ya unas dudas muy serias. De todas maneras, ahondaremos en esa y tantas otras cuestiones en el capítulo Stefarine por excelencia, **Memory Lane**.


End file.
